1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing program, which insert an interpolation frame between frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the field of moving picture processing or the like, there have been proposed various techniques for generating an interpolation frame inserted between two temporally successive frames (a preceding frame and a following frame).
For example, in a frame rate conversion apparatus disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-141546, in order to generate an interpolation frame, a histogram distribution of motion vectors is generated by detecting motion vectors between preceding and following frame images. Based on the histogram distribution of motion vectors (the distribution of motion vectors), it is determined whether there are a predetermined threshold number or more of motion vectors which exceed a search range. If there are a predetermined threshold number or more of motion vectors which exceed a search range, an interpolation frame is generated by a method which does not use motion vectors. Thereby, degradation in image quality of the interpolation frame can be prevented. Thus, even if a narrow search range is set, degradation in image quality of the interpolation frame can be prevented when there are the predetermined threshold number or more of motion vectors which exceed the search range. Therefore, according to this conventional technique, it is possible to suppress the degradation in image quality of the interpolation frame, while reducing the calculation processing amount in the interpolation frame generation process.
In the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-141546, however, no consideration is given to the improvement in precision of motion vectors, which are detected at the time of generating the interpolation frame. In this conventional technique, it is thus difficult to enhance the image quality of the interpolation frame, although it is possible to suppress the degradation in image quality of the interpolation frame, which is caused by motion vectors which exceed the search range.